


Winter snuggles

by Sema_The_Tiger



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sema_The_Tiger/pseuds/Sema_The_Tiger
Summary: The two love birds cuddling
Relationships: Medic & Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 19





	Winter snuggles

Pyro walked the hallways, moving slowly to the cold of Medics door. Medics room was always cold, and winter didn't help. The base was in the desert, the nights making the air feel frozen. He slowly knocked on the other's lab doors, seeing if medic was inside. 

"Hallo? You may come in!" He said from inside the door, pyro walking in. Medic was finishing up cleaning, making visual shivers. His birds cooed, Achimedes on his shoulder. Pyro waved, even through his suit it was cold, his hands and feet feeling the air wrapping and strangling them. Medics boots clicked lightly on the floor as he walked over, pyro seeing how cold the other really was. 

"Do you need something pyro?" He smiled, the two had become good friends, just by time, as pyro got more and more excited to burn, he sometimes got himself more then the target. 

He mumbled through his mask "can I um.." He rubbed his neck, "can we.." He huffed, he didn't want to seem straight on about crushing on the man, as there times didn't like it, and he might even get killed if medic didn't feel the same, or told someone. 

Medics shaking hand went to hold the others gloved hand, the other one patting his back "you can ask me, its ok. What is said in this room stays" 

Pyro chuckled, blushing under his mask "can we snuggle? You seem really cold" Medic smiled, shaking his head, "go meet me on the couch" he walked into another part of the lab, closing the door behind him. Pyro smiled, feeling relieved as he walked down and unto the couch, sitting and waiting.

After a while, the other appeared, a blanket was in his arms, his bird still on his shoulder "I hope I didn't take to long" he sat next to him, wrapping his arms around pyro, wrapping the blanket over both of them.  
Pyro giggled, snuggling in the taller man, there warmth mixing together. Medic looked at how snuggly the other was, simply chuckling and holding pyro.

The duo, in the cuddles, of warmth for the cold of winter, slowly fell asleep.


End file.
